Life as a Red Haired Pirate
by Portgas
Summary: Luffy and Ace join the Red Haired Pirates, and are adopted as Shanks' children before either had a chance to go out on their own. They travel the world together having adventures and discovering feelings for eachother (Pairing AceLu). This will tell that story. Note: AU is growing more and more obvious, rated M for freedom to do what I want. Feel free to PM me ideas for story.
1. Prologue

Hey Reader,

This is my first fanfic, not sure I like it very much though. Real problem was thinking up a good title without giving away the entire plot, if anyone knows of any good names feel free to share them with me.

Anyway hopefully you will enjoy the story, if not I'm sorry for wasting your time.

* * *

He heard it, that shriek, he would recognized it anywhere.

Only one word came to his lips, and he whispered it out ever so softly, "Lu...Luffy".

He took off as fast as he could in a mad dash down Mt. Colubo running as if Death would catch him down if he stopped.

In a matter of moments he reached Foosha Village. He looked around trying to hear for any noises that may indicate Luffy's location. He heard nothing. He stood in the middle of the road outside Party's Bar, in a dreary silence that made Ace's Heart clench.

Then suddenly he heard it again coming from inside the bar. Ace burst through the doors. Looking around, the eyes of everyone at the tables on him. Just as his eyes make it to the bar, Luffy screams out, "Oh no Shank's is going to die".

Ace let's out a huge breath seeing that Luffy is safe. He walks over to the bar pretending he didn't just run for his dear life, at the thought that his angel, his savior, his brother Luffy was in trouble.

After collecting himself, he realizes in shock, Wait what did on earth could Luffy mean when he said Shank's is going to die. He sees Shank's is sitting right next to Luffy. Ace didn't like Shanks, not because the man did anything to him personally, it was just that whenever he was around he was all Luffy noticed. Ace didn't really care what happened to that "idiot", but if he was sitting there telling Luffy he was going to die soon, he got worried. He knew Luffy considered Shank's to be like a father, so if he really was dying Luffy would be really upset. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from attacking Shanks should he be responsible for removing that bright smile from his little brother's face.

He started to walk over hoping to sit with Luffy and be there to comfort him. As he walked over he heard Shanks saying something about Whitebeard, A Battle, Sake...

Wait Sake... Then it hit him, like a slap to the face. Shank's wasn't dying, he wasn't telling Luffy some horrible details about an illness, he was telling Luffy another one of the stories from his time at sea. The little idiot of his, he was still so innocent and believed that there was a chance Shanks could die at any point in the stories he was telling him.

Ace was fuming he walked over prepared to bash that little idiot over the head. Again. As Ace stomped over Shank's story finally came to an end. Luffy finally out of his trance notices Ace stomping over to him. Luffy jumps on top of the bar stool, huge, signature, grin on his face. He jumps off the stool diving at Ace, arms stretched out an amount only Luffy could stretch, screaming his name. Luffy is acting like he hadn't seen Ace in 10 years, giving him with the biggest hug and finally falling to the floor still smiling he let's out a chirp, "Nii-chan have you come to hear some of Shank's stories with me?"

Ace sighs knowing he can't stay mad at the boy after all the love and attention he had just given him. He walks over to the stool where Luffy was sitting and sits down. He picks his little brother off the ground and places him in his lap.

Shanks looks over at Ace smiling and the cute sight having noticed how Ace's prior anger dissolved after Luffy's affection. He smiled at Ace after the cute scene concluded and warmly greeted him.

Ace mumbled a quite, "Hey" and rested his head against his brother's back, as if listening for each heart beat to confirm his brother was alive all of the time.

Luffy felt Ace's head pressed against his back and began to blush, feeling enjoyment at the affection he worked so hard to gain from his older brother. He stretched out his neck and spun his head around taking a look at Ace resting against him. Innocent little Luffy assumed he was just using him as a pillow and said, "Ace-nii you can't fall asleep now, Shanks was just about to start another story. Right Shanks?"

Shanks and the rest of the pirates in the bar began to laugh. After 5 minutes of laughter Shanks finally answered, "Of course. I would never want to upset my anchor".

As if hearing the puppy dog like pout that Luffy gave at the nickname, Ace's head shot up from Luffy's back and he began to glare harshly at Shanks.

Playing along in this little performance that seemed to be entertaining his crew, Shanks gave a very visible and over exaggerated gulp, pretending to fear Ace's 'Glare of Doom'... Better known as the major brother complex he has developed. Quickly, as to avoid any issues, Shanks began to tell another story.

Ace's glare disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he went back to resting his head against Luffy's back. Keeping an embrace around the boy, almost like a shield preventing anyone from accessing the body he felt so inclined to protect.

As time passed the day grew closer to a close, both Luffy and Ace had spent all day listening to stories, and passed out heads against the counter top of the bar, Ace never releasing his over protective embrace.

Shanks carried both boys up mountain and back to their self proclaimed counties. Laying both down under the flag with Ace's name on it knowing Luffy spent most of his nights there anyway.

As he lay them down Luffy instantly snuggled up against Ace, pressing himself as close to him as possible. At that moment Shanks could have sworn he saw Ace's eye open slightly looking to check on Luffy. Even if he hadn't, Ace pulled Luffy even closer, to make sure he kept warm, and the ever-so-rare smile broke out on Ace's lips, happily embracing the "ray of sunshine" that belonged to him and him alone.

* * *

Later that night, after making sure the boys were safely and comfortably asleep, Shanks walked down the mountain. Sitting down on a rock just outside the village, he looked up at the stars. Quietly, as so no one would hear him, he whispered, "Hey Captain. It's been a long time since I have talked to you. I have been living a life full of adventure just like I know you would have wanted. I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me. I'm trying to take care of your son as best I can. I know he has to be yours he has Rouge's freckles, and your hair... Although I don't think a mustache will suit him like it did you Dahahaha. I will have to go soon and I know you will be watching over him, but could I ask you one last favor, please watch over his little brother, Luffy, as well. He wants to be the one to fill your position of Pirate King, and with that personality so similar to yours I can't help but believe he will do it. Your son, Ace, cares for him so much, and I can't help but worry they will both get in all sorts of trouble just like you had. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble, thanks for everything."

Just then five shooting stars shot across the sky as if lighting up the dark night with a smile that only a D. could flash. Shanks smiles at the sky.

Ben who had followed his captain to stop him from getting into any trouble. Walked up and lay a comforting hand on Shanks shoulder. They walked back to the ship together Ben's arm around Shank's shoulder. Ben went to his room, but Shanks decided to sleep on the deck that night. Under the stars, under the watchful eye of his former captain.


	2. Chapter 1 - Return of the Red Head

Jumping into the future. Ace is 15 and Luffy is 12. A big ship with a red dragon on the front docks in Foosha Village. It's obviously a pirate ship because of the black flag, but Ace and Luffy can't make out what the Jolly Roger is because they are standing on the dock.

They walk towards the boat, looking for any sign of who might be on board. Then Ace spots 2 words that make his heart sink. Along the back of the ship the words "Red Force" are inscribed. There is only one "baka" Ace knew who loved red so much as to put it in the name of their ship. Then a thought popped into Ace's head, 'Wait, Shank's ship was different there was a possibility someone else just loved the color red". He lost all hope though when he heard a voice yelling from the ship.

Ben and Shanks were on board, docked in the harbour, and in Shanks' captain quarters. Shanks was currently wresting Ben to get out of the room.

Ben was trying to explain to him why he can't just run into the quite village, being the famous pirate that he is, and kidnap 2 kids and not explain anything. Most of all he was trying to calm him down. When Shanks got excited like this even the most peaceful village became chaotic.

Shanks finally slipping past Ben rushed out of his cabin door, and made it all the way to the deck before Ben caught up with him and tackled him to the floor. Shanks, screaming louder than Ben ever thought possible, "Ben, get your graying butt off of me. I know MY boys are waiting for me on the dock just let me go see them. I bet "Anchor" can't even contain his excitement seeing our huge ship."

Ace's face went red with anger and frustration. 'His boy', 'His boy'. Just who did that man think he is. Ace sat down on a box on the dock extremely aggravated, mumbling under his break says, "Just who does that man think he is, some emperor? Luffy is mine! No one else can have him, especially not that asshole who decided to act all fatherly to us, even carry us up the mountain when we fell asleep in Makino's bar, then goes off and disappears just as I was starting to like him. No that baka is not coming into our lives again. He made Luffy cry when he disappeared and for that I will never forgive him!" Ace was now grit his teeth he was so angry.

In his anger missing the fact that Shanks had said "Boys" not "Boy". In truth Ace was felt neglected, unwanted. Luffy was the only person Ace ever truly open his heart too. He was about to let Shanks in too, but he had disappeared before that could happen. Not even saying goodbye. Now he is docked here again, and 'all' he is interested in is Luffy. Of course he cann't blame Luffy for that, he loved Luffy more than anyone, possibly breaking the barriers of how much a family member was allowed to love another.

Shanks finally getting permission from Ben raced off the boat noticing Luffy. Luffy had the widest smile on his face reminding the red haired man of his late captain. Shanks hugged Luffy who was now all but attached to his chest happy to see his hero who disappeared. Just then Shanks noticed something was wrong, he hadn't expected Ace to hug him, but he had expected him to be there, and possibly even smile. He put Luffy down and looked him in the eyes, in a serious tone he says, "Hey Luffy, good to see you, but where is Ace?"

Luffy looks around for a moment and suddenly realizes Ace is missing, but he was just there a second ago. He got distracted when he heard Shanks' voice and that silly nickname that fit all too well since eating his devil fruit. He then looked Shanks in they eyes, as though he was about to say something serious, and comments, "I dunno".

Shanks sweat dropped searching out with his haki, he found the boys thoughts coming from behind a stack of boxes on the dock. He looked at everyone, and said, "If you don't mind I need a few moments too collect myself, it's just making me so happy to see you all again". He looked down at Luffy. Luffy could tell he was lying, the dumb seeming boy was oddly perceptive that way. He got down on one knee and whispered in Luffy's ear, "I need to talk to Ace, can you make sure no one disturbs us for a few minutes".

Luffy smiled, happy that Shanks was going to talk to Ace, he knew his brother needed the affection of someone other than himself. He responded to Shanks with a salute that only Garp would have disciplined such a young boy to do properly, and whole heated, "Yosh".

Shanks was glad the boy was so smart when it comes to matters of emotional importance, in Shanks opinion the most important matters. He walked over to the boxes and found Ace curled up in the fettle position back resting against the boxes and crying into his knees. It broke Shanks' heart to see the boy like this and he wondered what could have caused HIS strong boy to break down. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Ace in all his despair didn't notice Shanks walk over to him. He shook in shock as he placed his hand on his shoulder. His sadness turned to rage. He gave Shanks an accusing look, and stood up and backed away from him. His eyes then left shanks and he looked down at his feet. He mumbled, "What do you want?"

Shanks was hurt by the comment, but decided to use his haki to figure out what was making the boy so angry. He hadn't done anything bad to Luffy. He turned around seeing the boy watching them smiling giving him a hand signal to move closer to Ace. Shanks reached out with his Haki, and discovered the real problem. He had to stop himself from screaming 'Oh My God', when he figured it out too. How could Ace think such things, not of Shanks, Shanks didn't care what anyone thought about him, but how could Ace think such things of himself. When Shanks searched Ace's mind he found feelings sorrow, neglect and worst of all unloved. Shanks eyes quickly flipped back to Luffy again. His smile was gone, as though he figured out what was wrong as well. Wait he was walking over now.

Luffy knew when he saw that look in Shanks eye. He instantly knew what he had to do he started walking over. Not in his usual happy, playful method, the very rare emotion of seriousness that Luffy portrayed showed a very deep understanding of another that very few can achieve in a lifetime, not to mention a 12 year old. Luffy walked past Shanks and over to Ace he grabbed Ace's hand.

Ace not still stuck in his depression didn't notice Luffy walk over so when someone grabbed his hand he assumed it was Shanks, he pulled his hand away hard, but the others hand wouldn't let go, rather it was attempting to pull him Ace looked up and noticed Luffy there holding his hand a serious look on his face. He gave in and followed him. Luffy sat down on one of the boxes.

Ace wondered what odd thing Luffy was going to do next. Suddenly he pulled him over so he was resting over Luffy's knee, ass facing out. Then there was a large smack on his butt, it actually hurt. Wait Luffy was spanking him, what on earth was going on. Luffy then pushed Ace up and brought him in to a tight hug. He whispered, not so softly as Shanks was able to hear it, "Don't you dare think that, ever again, even if the whole world hated you I love alone love you more than anyone else in the world ever could. Okay?"

Ace was shocked by these words. Its like Luffy always knew exactly what to do, exactly what to say. Ace instantly grabbed Luffy into the tightest embrace, silently thanking god, he had been given Luffy. He then began to wonder if maybe he felt something more for Luffy than just brotherly affection. He then realized 'Wait Shanks is still watching isn't he',

Shanks was smiling at the cute sight. Only Luffy could get away with spanking an older brother. Shanks walked over and grabbed both boys up in his arm. He then cleared his throat, and began to speak, "Ace I'm sorry if I made you feel a bit rejected I promise, I care for you both equally. As a matter of fact that's why I'm here. I wanted to to ask you BOTH if you would become my sons"... He thought to himself mid-sentence how much he sounded like Edward Newgate with that sentence."and join my crew?"

Both Ace's and Luffy's eyes went wide, Shanks could only assume it was joy. Almost simultaneously both boys jumped at Shanks arms hanging around his neck, as he fell backwards on to the dock. All 3 laughing and giggling.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Deal

Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry it's a little rough around the edges, I'm writing these from my phone when I have some spare time.

Sabo will probably be avoided atleast for a while for anyone wondering as I suck at his personality. Hope you enjoy this chapter although its a lot of feeling development with very little story progress.

Please leave reviews on if you think I should develop the AceLu story line from here on or cut it out after this chapter and make it more of a brotherly fic.

Note: I try and keep it so each paragraph is dne from a persons view point for any one is confused on when they are switching.

* * *

Ben watches them happily. As soon as they were giggling he realized Shanks had told them, and it was okay to take a look. What he saw made him smile. He saw Ace and Luffy arms hanging around Shanks' neck while Shanks brought them into a one arm embrace. They were laughing on the floor, but he noticed his Captains laugh was not his normal 'I'm drunk and everything is funny' or 'let's throw another party' laugh. This laugh was full of true happiness. Shanks is and always had been a happy guy, but this was different, a different type of happiness, one that only a parent could feel for a child.

He hated that he had to ruin the cute moment, but he loudly cleared his throat, and said "Captain, don't you think you should tell them the rules of them joining?"

Shanks stuck out his tongue and pulled down on his lower eye, mocking Ben for spoiling his moment. He hesitated though when Ben gave him a glare, if looks could kill Ben would be the Pirate King, no one ever seems to escape his death glares.

Ace and Luffy both released their grip around Shanks' neck and said, "What do you mean rules", Luffy let Ace continue, he was always better at dealing with these things, "What rules? You're a pirate crew aren't you? What kind of pirates follow the rules?"

Shanks laughed and looked back at Ben who was trying hard to suppress his laughter at the cuteness of their 2 newest crew mates, which only made him laugh harder. Finally calming down he explained, "There are 2 rules, 1 Every morning you boys must report to the deck for training.", both boys nodded in agreement to that, which made Shanks satisfied, but he knew the next one would upset them a bit, "2 whenever we get to an island you need to stick with me or Ben... But considering Ben basically gives me the same rule, I guess we will all just be sticking together, Dahahaha." He quickly rushed in the last part hoping it would ease the blow. It didn't seem to help both boys were now on top of him scouring.

Both Ace and Luffy looked at Shanks, pushing themselves off him. Ace said, "Luffy and I need to discuss if we accept your deal, in private". Shanks looked a little hurt at the comment, and suddenly the smile he had, since Luffy spanked Ace, died out.

Luffy and Ace walked away to talk in private, although with Luffy who was too innocent to lie, nothing was ever really private. Ace was okay with that though, 'Luffy is my cute, innocent, se... Nope not that, god why can't I just put those thoughts about Luffy away in some lock box and throw them to the bottom of the sea. There is no way Luffy would ever reciprocate my feelings anyway right. The boy, is just my cute and fuckab... Nope put that one in the box too... little brother. He doesn't even know what sex is, when I tried explaining it to him he just kept talking about meat, although that does mean he could be gay so I might have a chance. What's with that weird look Lu is giving me, oh right he is waiting for me to talk, and I have been sitting here fantasizing about him'.

Luffy was wondering when Ace was going to talk he was just sitting there with a blank expression, but his face kept on turning more and more red. Luffy thought, 'I wonder if Ace is sick. He is just keeps staring at me, and turning more and more pale, while the area where his cute freckles are, is turning red. So not fair I want freckles like Ace. Ace is so good looking, strong and smart. He has muscles and freckles, and he's always warm, whenever I sleep next to him I sleep better just because he's there." Luffy finally decided to speak, "Nii-chan, why are you so strong and I'm so small?"

Ace finally coming out of his daze at Luffy speaking, misinterpreting the question assumed Luffy was talk about one of their latest sparing matches, where he remained undefeated. Ace responded as kindly as he could at the random seeming question, "Because I'm 3 years older than you Lu, when your my age I'm sure you will be as strong as I am now."

Not what Luffy meant, not what he meant at all. Nor an answer he believed. Ace's body had always been bigger than his, even when Ace was 12 he was bigger than Luffy is now. Ace and Luffy always showered together after their training sessions, and he noticed Ace's body developing always getting bigger, he noticed Ace's penis was also bigger than his, not that that really mattered to him. You don't fight with your penis, but it was just one more way Ace was bigger or stronger than him. Plainly put he was jealous of Ace's body, and wished his was more like him.

As these thoughts went through Luffy's head Ace noticed Luffy watching him, almost studying him, eyes scanning over his muscles, eventually stopping at his manhood. Ace began to wonder, 'Wait why is Lu looking at my... Oh no I don't have a boner do I. Luffy's looking right at it. Come on Ace breath nice and slow in and out, that's right Luffy doesn't have those kinds of feelings for you he's little, and innocent, don't corrupt his mind'.

Luffy snaps out of his daze noticing Ace looks really bad now, he asks, "Ace are you sick? You're face is getting red and pale, and your having trouble breathing".

Ace signed, laughing in his head, 'Funny he can read my emotions so well yet he thinks I'm sick right now. The boy could tell when I don't feel love yet he can't tell when I have the hots for him. Sweet oblivios Lu, alwayso pure and innocent.' Outloud he responds, "Nah Lu, I'm fine, just, thinking hard" hoping that will fool him "anyway what should we do about Shanks' deal?"

Luffy with a smile, "I think we should accept his offer... But only if he let's up live together, I don't want to be seperated from Acey"

'That nickname, and he wants to live together, oh god Lu is trying to give me a heart attack before I'm 20', Ace thought.

Luffy almost like he is reading Ace's mind and starts stuttering, "I-It-It's j-just that Ace is so warm and soft, and I- I sleep so much better when I'm beside him." He said this unable to look into Ace's eyes.

Ace smiled. Nothing Luffy could have said would have made him happier than that last comment. Placing his hands on Luffy's cheeks he kissed Luffy on the forhead and said sure. He noticed Luffy's blush when he did this but brushed it off as brotherly affection. He stood up, grabbed Luffy's hand, and picked him up from where they were sitting. Together they walked over to Shanks, noticing Ben had left and wondering how long they had been, offered the ultimatum in exchange for following the 2 rules.

Shanks laughed at their proposal, and agreed they would get a private room with a big bed for them to share, keeping the cute kids away from the drunk old sailors had been his plan anyway, and they were tight on space so this would work well.

Luffy was kind of hoping for a smaller bed so he could snuggle in nice and close to Ace, but at least he would be able to sleep comfortably.

Shanks sent the boys off to bed in their new room, saying how it was late, and they would celebrate them joining tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so slow. it will pick up in the next chapter. Again I can make Ace and Luffy neglect their emotions for each other from here on or continue building up their relationship you decide through reviews. (Warning if I am keeping the relationship it won't boring with just regular sex, AceLu likes to keep it different and sometimes kinky when Luffy has been naughty ;) )


	4. Chapter 3 - Set Sail

A few hours later, Shanks went to check on the 2 boys, he had been expecting them, so be roudy and hyper after the days events, but when he opened the door, he discovered they were both fast asleep their new bed. Not only that, but they were snuggling. Luffy had Ace in a bear hug, while one of Ace's hand was tangled in Luffy's hair, pulling his muscled chest, while the other was on Luffy's tiny ass, pulling their clothed genitalia together. Shanks mumbled, "If I didn't know any better looking at them now I would say they are lovers." Then it hit him, who said they weren't Shanks knew the boys weren't brothers by blood, and Luffy was affectionate with almost everyone, never hesitating to hug, but he had seen Luffy and Ace both give each other a kiss on the forehead during his first visit, when he was forced to leave without goodbyes to protect the Fuushia Village. The other thing was as affectionate as Luffy was, he was only ever kissed by Ace and only ever kissed Ace, it did seem kind of strange, but with Ace's overprotectiveness it made sense. Shanks walked out of the room closing the door slowly behind him, with a sad looking smile. He took his Strawhat off his head and looked at the center, "Did I do the right thing Roger? Ace was finally about to open up to me, I'm almost sure of it, but I had to leave to protect him and Luffy. The 2 of them are so cute together, the way Luffy can read Ace's emotions and comfort him, and how Ace is so protective of Luffy, you feel like you are going to die just from making Luffy pout, because of the dark glares Ace gives you Bahahaha. Anyway I want to thank you for watching over them these past couple years. This may be the last time we get to talk like this, so I hope you have been doing well, knowing you, you have been on many more adventures, and please continue to watch over those 2. Thanks for everything." Shanks had some grass installed on the deck just for nights like these he placed the strawhat over his face, and fell asleep on the grass.

The next morning he woke up to find the deck quite. Shanks, being a man who lived in the moment, never owned any form of time telling device. So, when he woke up at Noon and noticed no new hyperactive crewmate running around the ship, he assumed it must still be early and tried to fall back asleep..

Ben was getting irritated. His captain was just lying on the deck. He had promised the 2 boys he would celebrate their joining with them tonight, but was he really planning to just sleep their first day as crew members away. He had been so excited he barely slept more than 6 hours a night on the way here. He hadn't even had anything to drink in the last few monthes he was so excited. So what changed why was he being so lazy now. Finally deciding to do something he kicked him in the side, Shanks let out a noise of irritation, and rolled over. Knowing he was now awake Ben spoke up, "Baka if your sick go to the sickbay, or get your lazy ass up." Shanks had begun to mumble something into the hat covering his face, but Ben only caught the end, "...too early". Ben gave him another, lighter kick to the side, "It's noon."

Shanks head shot up. Hat falling into his lap, looking up his face soured at the sun bright in the center of the sky mumbling, "Stupid sun, why are you so bright right now". His eyes finally adjusting he looked at Ben, "Where are the boys?" Ben began to say something about what the crew members were currently doing. Shanks raised his hand, "I meant Ace and Luffy."

Ben laughed he knew exactly what Shanks meant this was just more fun. He then looked at his captain with a smile on his face and clearly faking it he said, "Oh you mean THOSE boys... I dunno they ran off this morning. Maybe they decided they only wanted a one night stand with Big Red here" Big Red being their crews nickname for the ship. He could see how hard Shanks was trying to look upset at the joke he was biting his lip and the edge of his mouth was struggling to not shoot up and break out into laughter. Giving up on keeping his captain here knowing he would go searching for them anyway, he did have an equivilant maturity level after all, he responded, "They went to say goodbye to Dadan and Makino. Said something about a 'stupid jiijii' coming back and 'having to leave ASAP'".

Shanks stopped laughing, Ace and Luffy's grandfather... His jaw dropped, "Crap that means..." Ben was giving him a confused look, "We have to get out of here now, there is no way he will willingly let them come with us." Ben responded, "I've never seen you like this Shanks. What's wrong? Who is their grandfather to get you so excited like this." Shanks turned back suddenly actting all non-chelantly, "Monkey D..." He had to pause for dramatic effect make sure he could get a good view of Ben's face as well to see his reaction "Garp". Shanks couldn't suppress a laugh at Ben's jaw hit the floor, "So you're telling me you are planning on taking Garp, hero of the marines', grandchildren and turning them into world renown pirates. That's the most insane thing you have ever done. Considering you are a Yonko that's saying a lot. Either way if we are taking them we have to leave now so that the village doesn't get damaged. Garp isn't famed for his diplomacy."

Shanks realizing Ben was right went to the town and found the boys in Makino's bar. He told them it was time to go, grabbing both their hands with his one dragged them back to the ship.

The entire village walked out to the dock to see what all the commotion was about. They realized Ace and Luffy were leaving with Shanks and waved their goodbyes. Makino fought to hold back tears.

In the distance a marine warship was coming into view. Shanks instructed both Ace and Luffy to go back to their room and hide. He was hoping Garp wouldn't use his haki. The rest of the crew, unfurlled the sails, and the Red Force took off, full speed ahead.

As the Marine Ship and Red Force crossed paths, Garp screamed out, "You better run Red Hair, if I wasn't on an important assignment I would come capture you right now".

Shanks resisted the urge to sweat drop at Garps comment, 'Since when is visiting your grandchildren an assignment you old coot' he thought to himself. He continued to smile at Garp as the sailed by eachother. As soon as they were out of sight Shanks went to tell Ace and Luffy that Garp is gone. When he opened the door slowly figuring they were afraid of Garp finding them and another beating from the man. In the room he saw them both sitting on the bed Ace hugging Luffy, Ace's shirt looked wet with what at first he would have guessed was sweat, but later realize they were Luffy's tears.

Ace smiled softly at Luffy and said, "Don't worry too much Lu, Jiijii will be mad for a few days, but he isn't the type to hold a grudge against family." Ace realized he needed to make Luffy feel like everything was normal. He lightly, much lighter than usual, bumped him on the head and said, "Stop being a crybaby, since when does a man who wants to be pirate king cry." Ace struggled to say these words to Luffy, lately that seemed to be more and more common. All he really wanted to do anymore was make Luffy happy. Lately he has been noticing more and more his feelings for Luffy. Last night made things even worse, he had heard Shanks mention they looked like lovers, and as soon as he had left the room took the opportunity to give him a kiss.

** Flashback **

It was not the usual brotherly kiss on the forhead, this time he kissed him on the lips. He had to resist the urge of using his tongue in fear of waking Luffy and being rejected. It felt so right too, as he met Luffy's lips he almost could have sworn Luffy had been kissing him back, their lips melded together perfectly. After the kiss finished and he finally regained control. Luffy, in his sleep, had let out a moan. Now just any moan. Luffy had moaned his name, overly holding the A. Ace forced himself out of Luffy's grip and walked to the private bathroom Shanks had arranged for them to have in their cabin, he assumed because Shanks didn't want them going near the puking drunkin' crew late at night unless him or Ben were around. He took advantage of this and went into the washroom suthing his aching member by stroking it. It didn't make matters any better when he came almost instantly, just at the thought of how Luffy had moaned his name, even though he was only stroking himself slowly.

**Present Time**

Shanks backed out of the room after seeing he shouldn't desturb and walked back to the deck.

Back in Fuushia Village 

Garp was wondering why everyone was at the dock and why Makino was crying. He was more than anything interested in where his grandchildren were though he had sent advanced notice so they would be hear to greet him. When he saw them he would have to thank them with a 'Fist of Love'. Makino walked up to Garp and gave him a hug. This shocked the man. She mumbled something about, "They grow up so fast", and suddenly Garp was cofused Garp grabbed Makino's shoulders and created some space between them. He finally decided to ask, "What do you mean, what did those brats do now, where are they anyway they should know better than not to come greet their Grandpa"

Makino looked at him horror in her eyes realizing Shanks hadn't told him when they past each other. "T-They became pirates".

Garp was shocked, "What do you mean they became pirates, they are going to become strong marines, and even if they did become pirates they are too young to sail the seas by themselves, so they must still be on the island. Those boys are in so much trouble when I find them telling lies like that" Makino speaking up finally calming down and bluntly said, "They left with Shanks". Garp was shocked.

** Flashback**

As the Marine Ship and Red Force crossed paths, Garp screamed out, "You better run Red Hair, if I wasn't on an important assignment I would come capture you right now".

Shanks continued to smile at Garp as the sailed by eachother.

**Present Time**

"That bastard, he just sailed by me with that stupid smile on his face" Screaming in a haki filled voice he yelled in anger, "Reeed Haaaiir"

On the Red Force

Shanks could have sworn he heard his name yelled from the direction of Fuushia Village. He looked over at Ben, who he was guessing heard it as well. Ben looked at him and said, "Well 2 D.s who are Garp's grandchildren, and a Yonko who Garp is pissed at for letting his grandkids join his crew, or rather invited them too" Ben smiled, "Things should be really interesting around here." Shanks laughed, he couldn't agree more and that's just the way he liked it.

Luffy and Ace were on the patch of grass on the deck Luffy's head was in Ace's lap. Ace was playing with his hair spinning it in his fingers. Luffy knew Ace was gay, Ace had told him when he turned down that girl from the village who asked him out. Luffy was really happy too. He didn't want anyone taking his Ace away from him, and he had hope that him and Ace could be more than just brothers. He had seen 2 people in the village kissing on the lips a few days ago and last night he even had a dream where Ace was kissing him like that and it was amazing. Now all he could think about whenever he was with Ace was that dream. How much he wished it was real, he wanted Ace to kiss him like that and more. Not really sure what more was he just knew there had to be more.


	5. Chapter 4 - Welcoming

Sorry for the delay in my chapter. I kept getting distracted, and usually just fit in the writing where I have some extra time, which doesn't really exist on weekends. Now I heald off on posting this chaper yesterday as something seemed off. Ether way after this chapter I will be including a 5 year time skip as Ace and Luffy are too young here in my opinion to have sexual relations, and Ace being the over protective brother that he is wouldn't take Luffy's virginity when h is so young so 17 works better.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, who have been very helpful, but now I have a question for all of you. Should I keep Ace and Luffy's abilities canon? I spent some time mauling over going with Angel and Demon AceLu (To be honest inspired by other stories I have read and I think it makes the relationship even more cute), so I leave it up to you with your reviews. Thanks for reading.

* * *

As Ace and Luffy sat on the deck. Ace zoned out thinking about his love, more like trying to find reasons why he shouldn't be in love with, Luffy, although failing miserably because every reason why not, was refuted with a reason why he loved Luffy even more. Ace continuing to playing with Luffy's soft hair all the while. Ace suddenly coming out of his day dreaming noticed everyone in the crew had been watching him play with Luffy's hair for god knows how long. Shanks took 2 steps forward, and Ace instantly pulled on Luffy's shoulders and dragged him into his lap. He then began to massage Luffy's shoulders although anyone could see that he did this so he had a strong grip on Luffy not wanting anyone to touch Luffy.

Luffy spun his head 180 degrees, thanks to his rubber abilities and clearly creeping out many of the crew, looking Ace in the eyes, he asked, "Aww Ace that was comfortable, why did you stop?"

Ace quickly tried to think up an excuse, "Well umm, you looked tense from the situation earlier with Jiji so I figured you could use a massage."

Luffy could tell Ace was lying, it was a bad lie, Ace had calmed him before they had come out of their room. He looked around and instantly understood after noticing all the people watching them. Ace had always been self conscious, in order to help Ace out he measly responded with a "thanks", knowing he was a bad liar tried to keep the conversation minimal. He pushed himself deeper into Ace's lap until his ass hit something hard.

Ace couldn't believe Luffy just did that he grinded his Ace right against Ace's erection, and didn't even hesitate afterwards. Ace's cock, while between 4 layers of clothes, was technically between Luffy's butt cheeks. He blushed hard. He was about to push Luffy forward, but decided to savor the moment. After all this may be the closest he ever gets.

After seeing they were comfortable Shanks continued to walk forward Ace was clearly trying not to show his concern, but Shanks could see the slight quivering in the boy. He walked toward his right arm, which now was slung over Luffys corresponding shoulder. Shanks grabbed Ace's wrist, which Ace tried to pull away, but Shanks held on. He rotated Ace's arm slightly trying to get a good look at the thing strapped to his bicep, and it definitely hadn't been there last night. Ace seemed to realize what he was looking at and stopped resisting. "I got it from my mother," Ace began, "supposedly it's really important when traveling in the grandline. At least that's what Jiji said ." Shanks was working hard to suppress a giggle, a new world log pose was really rare in these parts, but he knew there was something else that caught his eye. So, it seems Rouge had left Ace, Roger's old log pose, one that was actually designed in Raftel, it was especially fancy, but most importantly all 3 log poses would actually point to Raftel at the island before, where as most would pick up 2 fake magnetic signatures and one real, meaning it was anybody's guess which one was the real one once out at sea, as they would switch intermittently. Shanks thought to himself, 'Good that Garp had the foresight to say it was only Rouge's log pose. Well that may help him later on, but I should probably teach him how to use it when we get back there.' Shanks let go of Ace's arm, "Interesting, it's called a log pose, that is the only way to navigate the new world."

Luffy suddenly grabbed on to Ace's bicep and started rubbing it unintentionally, trying to see the log pose Ace could only assume, he worked hard to suppress the blush from coming to his face as Luffy's baby soft hands caressed his bicep, although he was now slightly flexing them in hopes of Luffy getting a good feel of how strong he is, and possibly develops the same feelings for him, as he has for Luffy. The real issue he was running into was the continuously growing erection, which he now remembered was situated between Luffy's ass cheeks. Ace could help but think to himself, 'God what I wouldn't give for us to be in private and naked right now.' He tried to shake the idea out of his head, but suddenly an idea hit him. He pretended to take a big whiff of Luffy, knowing if he actually had it would just smell like vanilla and sunshine, like always and it always made him blush, and he commented, "Lu, I think you need a bath if we are going to have a party tonight, you smell dirty." Luffy whined back, "Aww but Ace I don't want to take a bath." Ace picked Luffy up with himself, as he stood, and dragged the younger boy into their private washroom.

As they left Ben turned to Shanks, and asked "They bathe together as well? Are you sure they are only brothers?" Shanks responded with a sigh and a shrugged of his shoulders as he walked down to the kitchen to make sure things were prepared for the nights festivities. As he left Ben couldn't help, but stare at the space where the boys had just been sitting wondering silently at how deep the 2 D.s relationship went.

D. Brothers Bathroom

Naked Luffy and Ace who only has a towel on, are standing there, Ace finally got all of Luffy's clothes off after he has been running around the 2 connected rooms (Their bedroom and bathroom) like a maniac.

"Come on Lu you need to take a bath hop in, I'll help wash your back".

"Ace what was the hard thing in your pocket", not really

Ace began to blush madly. 'Damn it he noticed', Ace thought to himself. "It- It was a pen, don't worry about it." Luffy nodded, and resumed running around, seeming to accept Ace's cover up.

Ace walked past Luffy, took of his towel, and sat in the soapy water filled tub, before Luffy caught glimpse of his member hardening at the memory. "Fine Lu I will take a bath first then go wait in the room, you can bathe when I'm done." Suddenly Luffy stopped running around and playing with things., Ace got worried for a moment. "Luffy is something wrong?" As soon as Ace said that Luffy was on his knees with puppy dog eyes at the side of the tub. "Can we take a bath together Ace?" Ace's heart began to pound against his rib cage... 'Luffy wants to be in the water... With me... Absolutely naked. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.' He thought, trying to breath deeply in and out to calm himself down, without drawing Luffy's attention.

Luffy continued with his watery eyed puppy dog look, but noticed Ace was breathing very heavily. 'I wonder if Ace is nervous? Or maybe he swallowed some water and is drowning! Ace is in water so it must be that.' Luffy instantly moved his hands to Ace's cheeks, and his lips covered Ace's and he began to kiss Ace, believing that was how Ace had saved him last time he fell in the water and started drowning.

Ace was shocked and at first started kissing him back, but then stopped and pushed Luffy away. "L-Lu, why did you just kiss me?" Ace said blushing furiously.

"Ace was drowning, I saved him with the kiss of life." Luffy said as he gave him that oversized grin.

"... Ok Lu just promise not to tell anyone alright?" Ace sighed he was hoping for something else... Damn why is his mind so preverted today.

"Yosh!" Luffy responded, easily agreeing to Ace's request.

Ace quickly moved his erection so it wouldn't hit Luffy when he sat down, and said, "Good, now if you really want to bathe together fine! Hop in before I change my mind, and I will wash your back." At that Luffy hoped in the tub, and Ace began to clean Luffy's back. Suddenly Luffy slid back lying against Ace as closely as possible, he mumbled, "Can you massage my front now". Ace was shocked at the action he was basically handed the opportunity to play with his brothers body. He had to resist, but yet his hands seem to disagree they were slowly rubbing up and down Luffy's slender curves, followed by grating against the cheese grater like abs. Luffy's arms moved up as he was rubbing towards the center of his body he grabbed onto Ace's biceps and started rubbing slowly. Ace froze, 'this must be a dream, there is no way this is real'. Luffy stopped and stood up, "Come on Ace, Shanks sounded excited. We should go.", Luffy said with excitement shimmering in his eyes... Or was it Takoyaki Ace wasn't really sure, everything with Luffy was always food. "Ok Lu, calm down, go on ahead I just have to finish up in here, I will be out in a minute." Ace finished washing himself, debating if he should rub one out to the events that had just transpired. He decided against it knowing Luffy and Shanks were waiting for him.

Ace rushed to get his clothes on, and went up to the deck to see what was such a big deal. In front of him were 2 large boxes with his and Luffy's names on them. He walked up to it and on the count of 3 him and Luffy lifted their boxes. Under Luffy's was Shank's sentimental and favorite strawhat, with a note. "Return this when you are pirate king, put the hat on if you accept", Luffy instantly shoved on the hat which was too large for his head. It covered his eyes, but Ace slightly frowned when he saw tears, but then smiled when he saw Luffy was crying of happiness. He then turned back to his gift, and saw it was some strange fruit.

Shanks stepped forward to explain, "Ace this is a devil fruit. Similar to what Luffy ate that made him rubber. I won't tell you what the power is but I promise its a good one, for a hot head like you."

Ace took a look a it doubtingly. If he was blatantly honest with himself, he wouldn't have thought being made of rubber would be a good power, in anyone's hands but Luffy's. The boy somehow found a way to turn the kind of dull power into something very useful. Ace picked up the devil fruit, taking one massive bite out of it. He struggled with the awful taste, he could see Shanks laughing at he started to tear up and saying something about "that never getting old". He finally swallowed it. He didn't feel anything different. He didn't look different from what he could see which was a good start suddenly Ben picked up his rifle and pointed it at Ace.

"I'm sure your curious as to what your power is, and before you lose control and destroy the ship with it I'll show you" Ben quickly said before firing at Ace. Ace clenched as Ben shot at him expecting pain or worse, death. He heard the shot, but saw nothing. Luffy seemed to be staring at him with star struck eyes he looked at his gut, and he saw a hole going straight through surrounded by fire.

Before Ace could ask Shanks answered, "Mera Mera No Mi, Fire Logia, your body is now made of fire, told you it was perfect for a hot head like you." Ace smiled, "Thanks."

From there the partying and drinking began, they even let Ace and Luffy drink because of this special occasion. The partying went late into the night. Until everyone, but Ace and Shanks, was in bed asleep or puking. Ace sat up in the crows nest playing with his new powers. Shanks climbed up to the crows nest to sit with Ace. Ace sat there almost like he was ignoring him as he tried to he how big he could make the flame on his finger.

Shanks interrupted, "I gave you guys a fire proof bed so no need to worry, you can go to bed." Ace turned around to face him, "Thanks." Shanks was just about to leave when he continued. "When I was 7, Garp told me who my father was. I decided to ask people in the village what they thought should happen if my father had a son. They said the child should die, have a needle stuck into it for every person my father hurt, be burnt alive, and many other things. When I was born my mother had to delay the pregnancy 11 months to save my life from the marines, I'm the reason she died." Shanks had to work hard to suppress the unbearable shaking in his body, who the hell says such things to a child. If he ever saw those people he would personally make them suffer, as they had made Ace. "Shanks," Shanks' attention returned to Ace. "Do you think I deserved to be born? Do I deserve to live?"

Shanks, decided to answer with a very different answer than Ace was expecting from such a laid back man, "Let me ask you this instead, did any of them actually know your father? Had any of those people met him in person?" Ace shook his head. "Then who were they to pass judgment on him, not to mention his child. Ask those who knew him life if you want to know what he was like. Either way though a child bares no sins Ace, a child chooses a path of it's own. If you deserved to be born is up to you, that's something one decides for them self, but let me ask you this, if you weren't alive how do you think Luffy would react. The person he trusts and loves more than anything in the world, dies." Ace looks at Shanks, then looks down, "He would be fine, he has you now."

Shanks looks shocked, "Didn't Luffy just punish you for doing that." Ace looks at Shanks in confusion, and shanks sighs, "You underestimate your value to him. I look at the 2 of you together and I notice a difference in his already happy personality. He feels pure euphoria, just from your presence Ace. If you weren't alive he would be shattered. I'm not telling you to live for another Ace, I'm telling you that when you question your existence, think about how others, think about how Luffy, would feel if you didn't exist anymore." Shanks sighed signaling the end of his speech. Ace looked at Shanks and smiled, not the overly excited smile of adventure worn by all D.s but a content and accepting smile.

"Thanks" Ace extended a hand in hopes that Shanks would shake it, but he ended up slapping it away. "I won't shake your hand Ace", Shanks stood up and looked down at him, "You can only thank me by living, live happily and freely, and never assume your life holds no meaning as every member of this crew would sacrifice their lives, just to protect yours. Don't disgrace such willingness by digging your own grave. Understood?" Ace nodded, Shanks' captain persona so rarely came out, but when it did, you had no choice but to obey. "Good, now I'm going to bed, it's getting late you should as well. Good night Ace." "Good Night Shanks."

A few minutes later Shanks arrived back in his room. It was dark, but he could make out the presence of another person in the room, sitting on his bead. "Who's there?", Shanks asked. Suddenly the person got off the bed and walked towards him. "Luffy, what are you doing here?".

"Thanks" Luffy said walking past him in a very weird and serious manner that Luffy has never shown around him before. "I'm glad to pass it on, take care of it ok?", Shanks smiled. "Sorry not what I was talking about, but don't worry I will, but promise me you will take care of that." Luffy responded, and started to walk away, "Wait Luffy take care of what?" Luffy giving cryptic messages seemed so strange for the kid who couldn't tell a lie to save his life. Luffy turned back around. "I listened to you speak to him," Shanks was shocked Luffy had eaves dropped on his and Ace's conversation, and he hadn't even noticed, "When you had that conversion you took a piece of Ace's heart with you, be careful it's very fragile" Luffy said delicately and began to walk away, Shanks nodded, unable to respond, Luffy's speech appeared to be filled with Haki, and the directed Haki from the young boy caught Shanks off guard, it didn't really hurt, but it was very surprising. Suddenly Luffy stopped Shanks looked at the boy curiously after finally catching his breath, Luffy spoke, "And Shanks, note that if you do break it, I will kill you." Shanks was stuned at the last sentence, he knew the boy loved him, he was wore his hat like the greatest treasure in the world, yet to him there was one greater, only one, Ace's heart. He realized Luffy didn't mean it in an insulting way, Luffy was trusting Shanks with a treasure of his the same way he had trusted Luffy with his treasured strawhat. Shanks smiled, he moved quickly, faster than any normal person could (speeds that could match those of even Admiral Kizaru) he placed a hand on the Strawhat, and whispered in Luffy's ear "I promise I will take care of your treasure." With that Luffy collapsed, luckily Shanks caught him before he hit the floor. Shanks was wondering what was going on before it hit him, why his Haki hadn't noticed Luffy eaves dropping, Luffy wasn't conscious this entire time, this "serious version" of Luffy is a side affect of the alcohol. His subconscious had done all of this, Shanks would be lying if he were to say he wasn't impressed. Most people didn't have strong enough Haki to wind him like this kid did and he was unconscious and drunk.

Shanks carried Luffy back to his room to find Ace pacing madly. "Oh my god, where is he?", Ace was saying as he paced back and forth, until the door opened, revealing Luffy in Shanks' arms being carried bridal style. "Luffy! Wait how on earth do you have 2 arms right now." Shanks laughed moving towards the bed and placing Luffy down, "He was sleeping on my bed, probably waiting for me, but as I'm sure you already know, it's late. The rest I can be explained later, now go to sleep." With that Shanks was gone as fast as he came.

Ace went and lay down next to Luffy. As soon as he hit the bed though Luffy snuggled into his side grabbing onto the front of his shirt pulling Ace as close as he could, mumbling, "Ace... Soft... Warm... " Ace let out a light hearted giggle, placing a kiss on Luffy's forehead, "Good Night my Angel." He wrapped his arm over Luffy's shoulder, allowing the cutie to use his bicep as a pillow. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a small head wiggle it's way onto his chest, and then with one final laugh, fell asleep.


End file.
